A True Friend
by xXRainDaze.NiilaXx
Summary: ImagineClan Challenge. One-Shot. Stream is a young To-Be Prey-Hunter, and Golden is a young To-Be Cave-Guard. Despite their differences, the two are best friends. But when Golden ruins Stream's first kill, and she gets mad at her friend, what will happen to their friendship? A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.


_A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down._

* * *

"You can catch the next one, Stream."

Stream stared in amazement at the senior Prey-Hunter. She was being given permission to kill the next great bird! This would be her first real catch; so far all she had done was pin down the eagles whilst the older Prey-Hunters and To-Bes killed it. Frantic with excitement, she whirled around to her best friend, Golden. Golden was a Cave-Guard To-Be, but the two were practically inseperable. "Golden, I-"

"I heard."

Golden's mock serious tone made Stream feel even better, until she hopping up and down laughing.

"Come on, To-Be, pull yourself together," meowed one of the senior Cave-Guards, a stocky grey tabby called Gray Wolf that Prowls Cliff-Side.

Stream nodded, all silliness forgotten. She was about to catch her first prey!

"There's an eagle, it looks small enough for you to catch on your own," added Dew on Petal's Leaves, a young Prey-Hunter, nodding to a circling bird high above.

Stream nodded to her, and stepped out from under the small overhanging cliff protecting them. The young eagle was the only bird in the sky, and soon it spotted her, and pressed its wings to its side, diving down at a fearsome speed. Stream leapt back at the last moment, and the bird landed in the mountain, right next to the young Prey-Hunter To-Be.

Stream leapt on top of the bird, pinning it down, and drew her lips away from her teeth. The small eagle wriggled underneath her, but Stream knew it was not strong enough to harm her.

Then, growling, Golden launched himself at the eagle, his weight crashing down into it. Stream heard a crack, and then the eagle went limp.

Stream spun around, her clear blue eyes blazing, "What did you think you're doing?!" She yowled, "That was my catch. You aren't even a Prey-Hunter! You're supposed to be guarding us from eagles, not killing them for us!"

Golden looked lost and hurt, and for a second, Stream felt sorry for him. "I saw it wriggling, and I was worried it would fly away with you or something," he replied, handing his head sadly.

Stream growled, "Ididn't need any help, everything was going perfectly!"

"You shouldn't have interfered, Golden Eagle That Circles Sky," said Gray Wolf, who was one of the few cats that called everyone by their full name instead of their nickname, "Cave-Guards job is to protect the Prey-Hunters, not help them. However, I can see why you did what you did, you thought the eagle was a threat to your friend, Stream That Flows Down Mountain, but any Prey-Hunter would be able to tell you that eagle did not have enough power in it to harm Stream That Flows Down Mountain."

Golden seemed to cheer up a bit after that, and opened his mouth to speak, but Dapple interrupted him. "It's okay, Stream," she meowed, "You can catch your first prey another time. Now, it is time we return to the Cave."

With that, Dapple picked up the eagle, and led the patrol back towards the Cave. Stream hung back, and soon Golden was by her side. "Listen," murmured the golden brown tom, "I'm really sorry, I really thought that Eagle would hurt you. Anyway, as Dapple said, you can always make your first catch another day."

Stream turned to look the tom in the eye, her blue boring into his green, "I'm done with you, Golden. All my life I've been waiting for my first kill, and then you come along and ruin it for me, making your first kill in the process, you're a Cave-Guard, and that eagle was mine!"

**. . .**

The golden brown rom watched the blue-gray she-cat sadly, sadness coating his bright green eyes. He sighed, and the sound rang thought the cave. Ever since almost three moons ago when he had tried to help his friend as a young To-Be, Stream had refused to speak to him, except for the occasional small talk when older Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters around.

"Golden!" Called the pale gray she-cat, Sleet, "You're going on a gathering patrol!"

Golden pulled himself up, and dragged himself over to where the rest of his patrol was waiting. Owl, Willow, Gray Wolf, Dew and Stream - the very cat Golden didn't want to see.

"Today is Stream and Golden's final assessment!" He could hear Willow say, excitedly.

Golden wanted to feel happy, he really did, but the thought if having his final assessment before becoming a full Cave-Guard alongside the very cat he missed every day whilst she paid him no attention saddened him.

**. . .**

Stream stared in horror as the golden brown tom padded over to join her patrol. Today was her final assessment! What if he mucked it up, just like he did when she tried to make her first kill, almost three moons ago.

"Let's go!" Called Owl, who lead them out of the Cave and down the mountain.

Stream fell back until she was beside her former friend. "Don't you dare muck this up for me!" She hissed.

Golden sighed, but nodded his agreement.

The group continued, until the reached a ledge, with a small plateau underneath it. "We're going to stay up here," meowed Owl, "And Golden and Stream will go down there. Stream will try to catch an eagle, and Golden must protect her from ay eagle's who could attack her. We will be watching from here."

Stream nodded to the older Cave-Guard, and she padded down a small, winding path to the small plateau below. The ledge where the older cats were standing was just above them, and they would be able to help if needed. She darted under the ledge, and turned to the tom beside her. "I'm going to draw attention to myself, and lure an eagle or something, then catch it. I don't want you getting involved."

The golden brown tom merely sighed, and nodded his agreement.

Stream stepped out from under the ledge, and looked up at the sky. An eagle was circling, and she could see it notice her. It folded it's wings to it's side, and dived down. Stream sidestepped the large bird at the last second easily, and leapt onto it. She slid her claws out, and they sank into the birds flesh. The eagle thrashed about, and, with a mighty beat of its wings, lifted off the ground.

Stream was full of fear of being carried away, never to see her family or home again, but was jostled off the eagles back, landing with a crunch onto the mountainside, dangerously close to the edge.

She could hear Golden's yowl of worry, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see her former friend leap down, and land beside her. Yowling, Stream was knocked towards the edge more, until she was hanging on by her forepaws. Golden leaned over, and grabbed her scruff, hauling her to the safety of the small plateau.

Stream breaths deeply, the events of the last few moments running through her head.

"Good job, Golden!"

"Well done, young one!"

"Good, Golden Eagle that Circles Sky, well done."

The senior Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters congratulated the golden brown tom, and Stream could see the pride in his eyes.

As they were going back to the cave, Stream tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Golden," she meowed, suddenly shy.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for blaming you for trying to help me all those moons ago. I would like to be friends again... If that's okay with you."

Golden twitched his whiskers, a purr rumbling in his throat. "Sure," he replied.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer**** - I don't own Warriors, if I did then their would have been a lot more BrookXStorm fluffiness! **

**-Rain**


End file.
